<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oceans Away by ShaunaAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375030">Oceans Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaAnn/pseuds/ShaunaAnn'>ShaunaAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Distant Shores (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Love Triangles, Pirates, Romance, Sex, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaAnn/pseuds/ShaunaAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Distant Shores Fan Fiction based on the book by Choices. An Oliver route involving a love triangle with Edward and a female MC. Explicit sex scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Mortemer/Main Character (Distant Shores), Oliver Cochrane/Main Character (Distant Shores)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Swept Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“En garde!”</p><p>Claire Bellamy stood on the deck of a pirate ship, in the midst of battle. Swords clanging against one another sounded all around her as a British soldier bared down on her, sword raised. She dodged, rolling out of his path and sprang to her feet just yards away.</p><p>She leapt from the quarterdeck and ducked under the main boom, weaving her way through the throng of enemy soldiers, slashing with her sword as she went. She grunted as she thrust her sword into the chest of an oncoming blue coat, the shock on his face giving way to the calm reprieve of death. </p><p>Claire continued her rampage, yelling at the top of her lungs when the word “CUT!” rang in her ears. It barely registered with her, but she soon noticed the battle had stopped at the director’s command and a horn blared, bringing her back to reality. </p><p>She caught her breath and looked around, chest heaving. People bustled about--adjusting costumes, reapplying makeup, and rearranging hair. The soldier who Claire had just “killed” smiled at her and took a sip from his water bottle. A man held a cut sign that read “Blackheart”, the name of the movie Claire was working on. </p><p>“That was all wrong!” A tall man in a suit called out, approaching Claire and shaking his head vigorously. He tossed a script to the ground in disgust, which his lackey quickly retrieved. </p><p>Clarie scoffed, taking a bottle of water from a passerby who was handing them out to everyone on set. She opened it and took a long drink as David, the director came near with a scowl on his face. She rolled her eyes and tried to hold still while a woman brushed powder on her cheeks and a man adjusted the long, red embroidered coat she wore over black leather pants. Yet another woman was busily rearranging Claire’s long braided hair which hung over her shoulder. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, Claire?” David said, his face red with anger as he pointed at her. </p><p>Claire gave him an icy stare as the crew continued to work on her. “Acting?” she replied nonchalantly as David glared at her, which elicited a few muffled giggles from the workers around her. </p><p>A small smile played on David’s lips as he put his hands on his hips, but it did not reach his eyes. “You think you’re funny, do you, Claire? Well I’ll tell you what’s not funny. You--ruining this movie. You’ve gone completely off script and I’m tired of fixing your mistakes.” His eyes blazed with anger as he looked her over.</p><p>“Fixing MY mistakes? What the fuck, David? I’m sorry if you can’t get over our break up, but it’s been months,” Claire yelled, pushing aside the hands that were still trying to adjust her costume. She marched towards David, getting in his face. “Let it go and let me do my job.”</p><p>David didn’t back down. His face grew even redder as she yelled at him, drawing a crowd of workers who appeared to be trying not to listen but still soaking up every word. His voice lowered to a deep growl. “You need to stop right there if you want to keep this job.”</p><p>Claire scoffed, barking out a laugh. “You can’t fire me and you know it. Without me, “Blackheart” will be a box office bomb. But believe me, if it were possible to get out of this contract, I’d be gone already,” she spat. </p><p>David tensed at her words, he knew she was right. He narrowed his eyes at her and after a moment, turned on his heel and stalked away in a huff. The crew was silent, staring after him, then at Claire for a reaction. </p><p>Her nostrils flared and she took a few deep breaths before catching sight of Steve, her agent, waving at her from behind the cameras. Great, she thought, and started making her way towards him through the mass of people who had resumed their work. </p><p>As she strode towards Steve, she felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. She stopped short, placing a hand on her middle and glancing around. She felt a little dizzy and the room swayed in front of her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them back up, she could see a man standing in front of her, his hand reaching out to her. He was dressed as a pirate captain, wearing a navy blue coat trimmed in gold accents and a sword at his side. He was ruggedly handsome, with sun darkened skin, dark eyes, and brown hair that just reached his collar. He had a neatly trimmed beard and mustache, the corner of his mouth turned up into a half-smile. </p><p>“Claire…” The mysterious man called to her before he disappeared. </p><p>She reached her hand out, too late. She blinked, looking around for him, but he was gone. </p><p>“Earth to Claire?” Instead, Steve stood in front of her, waving a hand in her face and scowling. She looked past him, still trying to catch sight of the man, but he was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“Did you see him?” she asked Steve. </p><p>“The only thing I saw was you turning your career into a dumpster fire. What is with you lately? You’ve gotta stop pissing him off like that, Claire.” Steve said, running a hand through his blonde hair with a deep sigh. </p><p>Claire refocused on the present, forgetting the strange man. She glared at Steve. “Me? I need to stop pissing him off? He’s the one who cheated on me! He’s the one who dragged our relationship through the mud in the tabloids! He’s the one who is acting like an asshole every day on set just because he can’t fire me from his precious project. But I’m the one with the attitude.” She could feel her blood boiling. She’d had just about enough of everyone placing the blame on her when David was the one who had ruined everything. </p><p>Steve sensed he’d gone too far and began to backtrack. He held his hands up as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked away in a huff. “Look babe, you’re right. He’s the one who fucked up, I know it and you know it. Hell, the whole world knows it. But he’s the director on this project so we have to play by his rules until ‘Blackheart’ is finished.” </p><p>Claire leveled her gaze at Steve. “Get me out of the contract, Steve. I can’t do this.” </p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “We’ve been through this, you know it’s impossible. Besides, you’ve been training for months for this role. Let’s just get through this, okay?” he said, imploring her. </p><p>She caught sight of David approaching the set again and sighed. Steve followed her gaze, then patted her arm sympathetically. </p><p>“You can do this, Claire. You’re not an award winning actress for nothing, right? Don’t let him get to you and just act the hell out of this thing, alright? Then we can wash our hands of David Sterling and move on to bigger and better projects.” Steve smiled at her encouragingly. </p><p>She shook her head and turned away, heading back to the set where David had called for everyone to take their places. A woman stopped her just before she reached the quarterdeck, smiling and holding a necklace. </p><p>“The director says you should be wearing this necklace, dear,” the woman said. Claire hadn’t seen her on set before. She was middle-aged, plump, short, and had her graying hair pulled back in a bun. She smiled sweetly, so with a shrug, Claire bent to allow the woman to loop it over her head. Whatever David wants, David gets, she thought with contempt. </p><p>The ruby pendant rested on her chest and she felt a slight warming sensation where it lay. Odd, she thought.</p><p>The woman smiled at her. “It looks lovely on you, dear,” she said before hurrying away. Claire’s hand went to the ruby as she returned to her place on set while David admonished the actors.</p><p>“No more improvising, got it? There you are, Claire… finally,” David said with disdain, eyeing her as she reached her starting place. “Stick to the script this time.” He leveled his gaze at Claire as he spoke. She pursed her lips and looked away. </p><p>“Let’s pick up on page fifteen. The pirates are in the midst of battle with the British Navy, they’re desperate to win. Everyone in their places?” David called, looking around. His gaze stopped on Claire momentarily and she noticed something in his eyes other than the hatred she had gotten used to as of late. Was that regret? She mentally rebuked that idea. The man wasn’t capable of it, she thought. </p><p>She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to get back into character. As she did, her hand absently closed over the ruby pendant on her chest. A strange sensation shot through her, similar to the one before… when she had seen the mysterious captain. She opened her eyes to a blinding white light as pain streaked through her limbs. Shrieking sounds filled her ears and a violent wind whipped her braid to and fro. She felt herself falling, being swept into the light that enveloped her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Am I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her body slammed onto the deck. Blinking and gasping from the pain, she looked around to see she was still on set, on the makeshift 18th century ship. She put her arm up to block the bright… sunlight? That’s not right, she thought, remembering they were in Studio C where the lighting was fluorescent. </p><p>She staggered, trying to get to her feet, when she noticed the ship rocking under her. That’s not right either, she thought, trying to sort out what was happening. </p><p>“Get off our ship, pirate scum!” A navy officer brandishing a sword appeared before Claire, slashing at her. </p><p>She wasn’t quick enough to dodge, still trying to comprehend her surroundings, and the soldier’s blade met her arm. “Ow!” she yelled, grabbing at her arm where a shallow cut had begun to bleed through her jacket.  </p><p>She looked around and yelled, “Medic!” But no one appeared to have heard. The battle waged on around her--swords clanging and canon firing, rocking the ship. She could smell gunpowder, the stench of unwashed bodies, and the sea. What is going on? Claire thought. A growing dread formed in her stomach as possibilities whirled in her mind. No, she thought, stopping herself. There has to be a logical explanation. </p><p>She shook her head, trying to clear it, as she balanced herself against the rocking of the ship and the activity going on all around her. Men and some women, pirates and navy soldiers, firing at one another with pistols and engaged in combat with swords. She took a few deep breaths, still taking it all in, trying to make sense of where she was. Or maybe... when she was? </p><p>She looked down at her arm where blood bloomed on her sleeve. She gasped for breath and closed her eyes, feeling faint. </p><p>“You there! Girl!” </p><p>Claire’s eyes sprang open. An older man, who appeared to be a Navy Admiral, pointed a pistol right at her as he advanced. He wore a navy blue jacket with gold trim and covered in medals, along with a black bicorn hat. He scowled at her. </p><p>“Get off my ship, pirate!” He pulled the trigger. </p><p>Before she could react, Claire was knocked out of the way, the bullet whizzing past her. She gasped and looked up to see her savior, poised above her in the sunlight. </p><p>Her eyes widened. “It’s you… but how?” she asked, still trying to gather her wits. It was the man she had seen earlier on set, the pirate captain. </p><p>The man’s brow furrowed in confusion and he simply asked, “Are ye hurt, lass?</p><p> </p><p>Claire blinked a few times, then glanced behind him. “I’m fine… you should probably worry about them.” She nodded her head, indicating he should look behind himself. He turned to follow her gaze. </p><p>The Admiral approached, along with several other navy officers in his wake. “Edward, this isn’t over, you coward!” </p><p>The pirate, Edward, sighed. “Ah yes, how could I forget him?” He grasped Claire’s hand and quickly helped her to her feet, then he re-entered the fray with the Admiral and his officers in pursuit of him.</p><p>The battle continued to wage all around her. Claire looked around, lost as to where to go or what to do. She spotted a pirate and a Navy officer locked in a heated battle. </p><p>“Surrender!” the officer shouted. </p><p>The pirate, who Claire could tell was female, scoffed. “Surrender? I’m just getting started.” The pirate woman grinned and lunged at the officer. He stepped back onto a coil of rope. </p><p>Claire quickly followed the rop with her gaze up to where it connected to the main sail. She spotted the other end of the line, rushed over, and untied the knot. </p><p>“Argh!” </p><p>The rope caught around the officer’s foot, sending him flying through the air. The female pirate caught Claire’s eye across the deck and winked, clearly impressed. </p><p>“Thanks for the help, love.”</p><p>On the port side of the ship, Claire saw Edward hurl a dagger through the air, pinning a sailor’s sleeve to the main mast, which caused him to drop his weapon. Edward disarmed another officer with a quick flick of his wrist. In a flash, he had the man pinned down, dagger at his throat. </p><p>“Admiral Cochrane!” </p><p>The man yelled as the Admiral approached. Edward looked up, still holding the blade to the officer’s throat. </p><p>“Ye know what I’m here for, Admiral. Hand it over and your officer will remain unharmed.” </p><p>The Admiral scoffed. “And why would I trust the word of a pirate?” </p><p>Claire watched in horror as Edward pressed the dagger harder against the officer’s throat, drawing a thin line of blood. </p><p>Edward narrowed his eyes at the Admiral. “Don’t trust my word. Trust my blade.” </p><p>The Admiral looked at Edward with a burning hatred in his eyes. After a moment, he said, “Very well.”</p><p>“Thank you, thank you--” the officer in Edward’s grip began but was cut off when Admiral Cochrane whipped out his pistol and shot the man in the heart. </p><p>Claire gasped, her hand going instinctively to her mouth. </p><p>“Edward, my boy, you should know by now that I will never give in to a pirate.” He smiled at Edward, his eyes remaining hard. </p><p>Edward met his gaze with a cold one of his own. “Retreat!  Everyone, back to the ship!” he called, his eyes never leaving the Admiral’s. </p><p>Chaos ensued as the officers scrambled to stop the pirates’ escape. Edward jumped onto the railing of the quarterdeck and grabbed a rope. </p><p>“Girl! Stop right there!” Claire turned to find the Admiral charging at her, sword raised. Edward swung toward her at that moment, one arm extended. Claire reached her hand out, but instead of taking it, he swiped a pistol out of the hand of a sailor. </p><p>Aiming at a rope high above the Admiral’s head, Edward shot, causing the yardarm to come crashing down on top of the Admiral and his officers, only a few feet away from Claire. </p><p>The Admiral and his men hit the deck while Edward landed on the opposite railing. He reached down to grab something shiny from where it skittered across the deck. </p><p>A golden chain with a ruby pendant. Claire instinctively went to touch the ruby on her chest, to find it missing. Where had it gone? </p><p>Edward tucked the necklace into his jacket, then coiled the rope around one of his muscular arms. He turned back to Claire, who was still staring in confusion. He offered her a hand. </p><p>“Well? Are ye comin’?” </p><p>Claire shook herself and glanced around. She saw a tall man in a naval officer’s uniform headed toward her, with a dour expression and his blonde hair pulled back into a neat bun. She’d had quite enough of the British Navy, so she quickly took Edward’s hand without a word. He swung the two of them out over the churning waters of the sea, catching her eye and smirking. </p><p>“We’ll be to safety in no time, lass,” he said. Claire held tightly to him, her heart hammering in her chest. They soared above the waters between the two ships before landing safely on the deck of the pirate ship. </p><p>As soon as her feet hit the deck, she disentangled herself from Edward’s arms. “Welcome to Poseidon’s Revenge,” Edward said as she looked around to see the pirate crew hustling around on deck, shouting and pulling ropes. The sails unfurled with a snap and the ship began to speed away. </p><p>Edward strode towards his crew and asked, “What’s our status?” </p><p>A tall pirate stepped forward and said, “Minimal damage, Captain.” Claire noticed a scar above his left eye but didn’t have time to wonder about it. </p><p>Edward opened a spyglass and peered back towards the navy ship, which was quickly receding into the distance as the Revenge sped away. “And the Admiral’s ship?” he asked, still looking through the glass. </p><p>The scarred pirate spoke again. “Jammed their rudder, they’ll not be followin’ us.” He then threw a distrustful glance at Claire. </p><p>“Did you get it? Did you?” A young girl ran up to them, eyes bright as she questioned Edward. She was a beautiful, petite black girl with her hair in dreads. </p><p>Edward put down the spyglass and smiled at her. “Aye, with the finest crew on all the seven seas, how could I fail?” </p><p>Another pirate, wearing a yellow head scarf, laughed. “Ye clever bastard!” </p><p>Edward pulled the ruby necklace from his pocket with a cheeky grin. He held it high in the air and the crew erupted in applause and raucous cheers. Claire eyed the necklace while touching the empty spot on her chest where hers should have been. Was it the same necklace? Had she lost it during the battle? </p><p>Another scruffy pirate suddenly spoke up, pointing a finger at Claire. “What’re you doing on Poseidon’s Revenge? Are you a Navy spy?” He went to unsheathe his sword but Edward stepped between Claire and the man. He scowled at Edward. </p><p>“She’s not a Navy spy, Robert,” Edward said, lowering his voice to a growl. </p><p>The man, Robert, scoffed. “Well, if she’s not a Navy spy then how else did she get out here in the middle of the ocean, aboard our ship? Maybe she’s a witch!” </p><p>“Witch! Witch!” A black parrot landed on Robert’s shoulder and squawked. The rest of the crew gasped and murmured as every eye turned to stare at Claire. </p><p>Claire gulped and looked at Edward. He was staring at her as if awaiting an answer as well. She gathered her courage and said, “I’m not a witch. My name is Claire Bellamy. And I’m not a spy, either.” She looked around to see doubtful expressions on many faces. “If I was, wouldn’t I have just slept with Edward to learn his secrets?” she added with a weak smile. </p><p>Edward raised an eyebrow as his gaze slid over Claire’s body, his surprise fading into an appraising heat. Claire felt a twinge of desire herself as the Captain studied her. </p><p>“Hmmm. Ye’d have to be quite good. I guard my secrets closely,” he said, a smile playing on his lips as he looked at her and the others laughed. </p><p>“Well, that’s kind of the point,” she said with a flirty smile, which brought another round of laughter from the crew. </p><p>Robert bristled. “Silence! If I were Captain of this ship, I would--”</p><p>“But you aren’t.”</p><p>A female pirate strode forward, placing herself between Robert and Claire. It was the same woman pirate that Claire had helped aboard the Admiral’s ship. She had stunning green eyes, tanned skin, and a mass of wavy brown shoulder length hair. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks and she wore a leather tricorn hat and a long blue coat. </p><p>Robert turned to scowl at her and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. </p><p>“Neither you nor your bird decides what happens on this ship, Robert. You lost that right long ago, in accordance with the Code.” The woman glared at Robert.</p><p>He took a step forward, getting in her face. She didn’t back down. </p><p>His voice turned into a low, husky growl. “Don’t forget I was once your captain, girl.” </p><p>Claire was surprised to see the woman’s expression soften a bit. </p><p>“Aye, I won’t soon forget the kindness you showed me. But Edward is our Captain now. As first mate, you should--” the woman said, but was cut off. </p><p>“The Code says all stowaways must stand trial. From where I’m standing, that girl is a stowaway. She wasn’t invited on this ship,” he said, turning to glare at Claire. </p><p>“ENOUGH.” </p><p>Everyone turned to the Captain. He sighed. “Robert is right. I brought her aboard this ship without consulting the rest of you, so we must follow the Code.” He ran a hand through his hair and gave Claire a sorrowful glance. “The lass will stand trial tomorrow at dawn.”</p><p>Claire gasped, along with many others. Robert smiled devilishly at her. “Wait, what?”</p><p>“You heard the man, lock her up!” Robert called as Edward moved to stand next to Claire. </p><p>Edward held his hands up, stopping the men who had moved to take Claire. “No need. Miss Bellamy will spend the evening in my cabin, while I sleep with the crew.” He paused, focusing a stern eye on Robert before continuing. “She is under my protection, I expect her to come to no harm until a verdict has been reached.” </p><p>Robert’s hand went to the hilt of his sword briefly as his nostrils flared in anger. “Aye. Captain.” He spun on one heel and stomped away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lieutenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lieutenant Oliver Cochrane stood before the Admiral's desk, awaiting acknowledgment. The battle with the pirates the previous day had the crew on edge, especially the Admiral, who was visibly agitated that the pirate captain had gotten away. Oliver watched for several minutes as the Admiral shuffled papers on his desk, brows knit together, his wrinkled face turning red. Finally, he looked up at Oliver as if just realizing he was there.</p><p>"Sit."</p><p>Oliver moved to take the seat in front of the desk, removing his black leather bicorn hat as he did, and placing it on his lap. He absently ran a hand over his blonde hair, which was pulled back into a neat bun at the base of his neck. Silently, he waited for the Admiral to tell him why he had been summoned.</p><p>"As you are well aware, we had the pirate captain, Edward Mortimer, within our grasp and we let him and his crew escape." He slammed his fist on the desk, making his jowls wobble and an ink well jump an inch off the surface. A vein throbbed in his forehead and Oliver feared the Admiral may suffer from apoplexy at any moment.</p><p>"I am, Sir."</p><p>The Admiral sat back in his chair. He straightened his blue jacket, adorned with medals, and composed himself. He gave Oliver an appraising look.</p><p>"I need someone I can trust to go after him. I need Mortimer and his crew brought in quickly and without a fuss. That's why I'm sending you."</p><p>Oliver's eyes widened in surprise. "Sir?"</p><p>The Admiral ignored Oliver's shock, if he even noticed it at all. "You'll pursue him immediately along the trade route, all the way to the port of Tiburon, if necessary. We rendezvous with The Intrepid soon, you'll take command and sail after them. Understood?"</p><p>Oliver didn't know what to say. He knew their mission and it was not to apprehend Mortimer specifically, but to patrol the trade routes in the Caribbean Sea along the coast of Haiti for pirate ships. He wondered why the Admiral had been so focused on Mortimer in particular as of late.</p><p>"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" Oliver asked, keeping his expression blank.</p><p>The Admiral smirked and nodded. "Granted."</p><p>Oliver cleared his throat. "I'm not quite sure why we are focusing our resources on capturing Mortimer and his crew. Theirs is not the only pirate ship sailing these waters and I dare say, not the most dangerous either." He stopped there, instantly regretting the statement as he watched the Admiral's expression turn sour.</p><p>The Admiral leaned forward, clasping his hands on top of the desk. His voice lowered to a deep growl. "Lieutenant, just because you're my son doesn't mean I will tolerate you questioning my judgment. You have your orders."</p><p>Oliver took a deep breath. If he wanted answers from his father, now was the time to press on. He might not get another opportunity for a long while, seeing as how he would be taking command of his own ship soon.</p><p>"Who was the woman, father? Is she the real reason we're pursuing Mortimer? What is this obsession with Poseidon's Revenge?"</p><p>Admiral Cochrane scoffed, rising from his desk. He stood, towering above Oliver who remained seated. Oliver cut his eyes to look up at his father.</p><p>"The woman? The one who Mortimer took in his retreat? In truth, I have no idea who she is or what she was doing aboard this vessel but yes—I do want her for questioning." He paused to give Oliver a stern look. "You leave the rest to me, boy. As I said, you have your orders."</p><p>Oliver remained seated for a moment longer, eyes locked with his father's, his jaw clenched. Being the son of an Admiral in the British Navy had never afforded him any great favors as of yet. In fact, it seemed to be a mark against him in most cases. Maybe this was finally his opportunity to prove himself, not as the son of Admiral Francis Cochrane, but as Lieutenant Oliver Cochrane.</p><p>"I'll make preparations immediately," he said, rising to his feet and replacing the bicorn upon his head. A small smile played upon the Admiral's lips as Oliver turned to go.</p><p>He would accept this mission and he would succeed on his own merits. Whatever squabble his father had with Mortimer was not his concern. If the British Navy wanted Mortimer and his crew, Oliver would deliver them. The only lingering doubts he had surrounded the woman.</p><p>He recalled seeing her holding her own against his fellow naval officers in the battle. He had been aghast to see his father pointing a pistol at her and later, charging at her with a sword. He had wanted to run to her then, to save her from his father's wrath. But the nearest he'd gotten to the woman had been just before Mortimer had swept her away, onto the Revenge. What did she have to do with any of this and where had she come from?</p><p>Oliver entered his own cabin and threw himself into a chair. He removed his hat, slinging it onto the bed. He knew he should start packing his things, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.<br/>
<br/>
He had to admit, she was beautiful. With long, strawberry blonde hair lying over her shoulder in a braid, flashing green eyes, and dressed in a long red coat and leathers. That image of her—fighting bravely and the determined expression of her face—he wouldn't soon forget.</p><p>What he didn't understand was why she had gone with Mortimer. Was it of her own freewill or had she been coerced? It was clear she was not a member of Mortimer's rag tag crew; she had the look of a lady masquerading in pirate's clothing. Oliver had inquired of his junior officers about the woman; no one had seen her before. It was as if she had appeared on the ship out of nowhere.</p><p>He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair with a sigh.</p><p>There was something about her that was... different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason he couldn't explain, he felt drawn to her. He found himself wishing he knew her name.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, he wondered if she was being mistreated aboard the Revenge? The many things that could befall a woman like her aboard Mortimer's ship crossed his mind, and he didn't like any of them. The very thought made his temperature rise, which surprised him. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. Surely Mortimer would keep her safe; he'd heard stories of the pirate, he wasn't a savage.</p><p>Oliver rose to his feet and retrieved a large trunk from a corner of the room to begin packing his belongings. He would get to the bottom of this; he would find out who the woman was and where she came from and he would bring Mortimer in. In fact, he was rather anxious to get started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Edward Mortimer approached the door to his own cabin, preparing to knock, when he heard female voices laughing and talking inside. The door was ajar, so he hesitantly pushed it open to see Claire sitting at his desk, her arm held out while Charlie wrapped some bandages around it. Blood seeped through the rags as she worked, clearly the bleeding had not stopped. He was appalled; when had this happened and why had he not noticed?</p><p>The women turned to see him staring just as Charlie tied a knot in the fabric, holding the bandage tightly against Claire's forearm.</p><p>"Edward, why didn't you tell me Claire had a battle wound that needed tending?" Charlie admonished him playfully, winking as she did. Her wavy brown hair fell in her green eyes, which sparkled mischievously. He'd always been fond of Charlie and her freckles, in a sisterly sort of way, since she'd become Quartermaster of his ship years ago. </p><p>Edward composed himself and said, "I--The lass didn't let on she was injured, I had no idea. Miss Bellamy, I'm truly sorry. I would've tended your wound myself, had I known."</p><p>Claire smiled shyly at him. "Really, it's nothing." He noticed she was now wearing a dress, brown and green with long, billowy sleeves and a corset that tied up the front. It lifted her bosom quite beautifully, he had to admit. He tore his gaze away quickly, but not quick enough to prevent a blush from creeping over his cheeks.</p><p>"Charlie lent me some clothes, do you think they're okay?" she asked, plucking at the sleeves as if she weren't used to wearing such garments. Curious, he thought.</p><p>"They'll do nicely. Thank ye for taking such good care of our guest, Charlie." He nodded at the Quartermaster in approval. His eyes swept back to Claire, he couldn't help it. The lass was beautiful, even in the red coat and leathers, but seeing her in this dress--No, he couldn't let a woman distract him now, not when he was so close to getting what he'd worked so long for.</p><p>Nothing got past Charlie, though. She pursed her lips, a small smile playing on her mouth as her gaze roamed from Edward, then to Claire. "Well, my work here is done. I'll leave you to it. I'm sure the Captain has things to--discuss--with you, love."</p><p>Edward watched her go, half wishing she would stay. To be alone with Miss Bellamy could prove to be quite dangerous for him, however it was too late to do anything about it. Charlie closed the door behind her and he was left standing before the young woman, who gazed at him with worried eyes.</p><p>He looked around the cabin, trying to determine where he should sit. His Captain's cabin was quite large and luxurious, as far as a ship's quarters went. A large rug covered the wooden planked floor and a huge bed covered in blankets sat in the corner. Claire sat in a chair by his desk, which was scattered with maps and letters. He noticed a stack of trunks near his desk, he decided he could lean against those while they talked.</p><p>"Claire... I'm sorry," he said as he carefully took his place, meeting her eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes, welled with tears. Christ, he thought. What would he do if the lass started crying?</p><p>She shook her head as if to gather herself. "No, Captain, it's alright. I understand. Doesn't make me any less nervous about the outcome of my trial, though," she paused, giving him a weak smile. "But I'd probably be dead already if you hadn't brought me onboard the Revenge, so I'm thankful to you for that."</p><p>"If Robert had only let it drop..." Edward sighed, running his hand through his dark brown hair. "And please, call me Edward."</p><p>Claire smiled, which made something light up within him. "Alright then... Edward. What do you think the verdict will be tomorrow? Do I stand a chance at all?" Her voice cracked a bit on the last couple of words, and Edward felt an unfamiliar desire to take her in his arms, to comfort her. Clearly, this would not do.</p><p>He broke eye contact with her, crossing his arms in front of himself and clearing his throat. "I think we must make the outcome turn in our favor, Miss Bellamy."</p><p>The corner of her mouth turned up into a half smile as she cocked her head at him. Blimey, Edward thought. How was he to keep his wits about him when she looked at him that way?</p><p>"'Our' favor? I'm happy to know you have a vested interest in my welfare, Cap--I mean, Edward."</p><p>"Yes, well," he said, avoiding any commentary on her statement. The truth was, he did care. He didn't want to see such a bonny lass swimming with the fishes and he'd be damned if he let it happen. He'd not let Robert get his way on this one, damn him straight to hell.</p><p>Claire pursed her lips, trying to contain a smile. "So what can we do to turn the odds in 'our' favor? Just tell me what to do. I'm not sure anything will work, to be honest." She sighed and her expression darkened.</p><p>Sounds of revelry from above seeped down into the cabin, reminding him that he'd promised to take watch tonight while the crew drank and celebrated. Maybe if he brought her above with him, even up to the crow's nest for awhile, the others would see that he trusted her. That had to count for something. As long as he could keep her out of Robert's way, he thought. Another scene like the one earlier would do nothing for Claire's odds.</p><p>"Come with me, Miss Bellamy," Edward said with a conspiratorial smile, extending a hand to her. As her fingers made contact with his, he pulled her up from the chair, but did not let go of her hand. As strange as it felt to be holding a woman's hand, he liked the feeling and wasn't ready to give it up just yet.</p><p>She gasped as he pulled her along. "Where are we going?"</p><p>Edward threw a smile over his shoulder at her. "Ye'll see, lass."</p><p>She trailed behind him as they made their way above board, where he finally released her hand from his. A few of the crew gave them inquiring looks and scowls while they made their way to the crow's nest.</p><p>"Up ye go," he said, encouraging her to climb. With a grin, she went first, with him following right behind. He succeeded, for the most part, in not looking up her skirts while climbing up. He took his time, letting her get a good lead on him so as to remove that temptation.</p><p>When he arrived at the top, Claire was already seated and staring out over the sea below in wonder. Moonlight glinted over the water, lending it an ethereal feel. This was his favorite place on the ship... and he'd brought her up here, he realized, startling himself.</p><p>"So... what're we watching for?" she asked, turning to look at Edward.</p><p>He looked out over the water as he moved to take a seat next to her, fully aware of the close quarters. "Anything that could cause us harm. On a clear, calm night like tonight, and sailing in familiar waters, the hazards are few."</p><p>Claire listened to him with rapt attention. She watched him as he spoke, he noticed from the corner of his eye, which both pleased him and made him nervous.</p><p>"What about land?"</p><p>"We won't approach land until late tomorrow, but yes, that's part of it, too."</p><p>She turned, looking out over the sea again and he watched her. Her long, reddish-blonde hair was no longer in a braid but in a bun at the base of her neck. The dress Charlie had loaned her fit her perfectly, as if it had been made for her. It hugged every curve, accentuated every line of her body. God, but she was beautiful. And charming, too. Why couldn't he have met her after his mission was over? He couldn't allow himself to feel for a woman now; not yet. But God help him if he wasn't doing it anyway.</p><p>She turned to him with a wide smile. "I feel like I can see the whole world from up here."</p><p>Edward cut his eyes to Claire, giving her a teasing look. "Aye, that's why it's my favorite spot on the ship. Perfect for some peace and quiet." He winked, eliciting a laugh from her.</p><p>"Oh, quiet is what you want? And here I thought maybe you just wanted some alone time with me," she said, nudging his shoulder with hers and making his face flush.</p><p>The corner of his mouth quirked upwards, but he kept his gaze on the sea. If ye only knew, lass, he thought. "If ye think to distract me, ye'll be disappointed. My crew's life depends on my diligence to my duty, lass."</p><p>"Don't underestimate my powers of distraction, Captain. Pardon me... Edward." She smiled.</p><p>Edward turned to study her, his gaze assessing. He couldn't work out if she was teasing or not, so he just said, "I won't."</p><p>It was cooler up here, overlooking the waters and the crow's nest swayed with every rock of the boat. Edward had always loved coming up here to gather his thoughts and be alone. It was peaceful, and he didn't get much peace these days. But having her here with him... he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it.</p><p>"I have to ask... why aren't you drinking with the crew tonight?"</p><p>He turned his attention to her as she continued. "I mean, you're the Captain, couldn't you make someone else keep watch tonight?"</p><p>Edward smiled softly at her. "Aye, I could. But they've more than earned their celebration today. Keeping watch is the least I can do for a loyal crew."</p><p>He cast a sideways glance at Claire as she looked out at the sea. "Have ye not spent much time on ships, Miss Bellamy?"</p><p>She laughed. "Do amusement park rides count?" Then slapped a hand over her mouth, looking at him with fright.</p><p>"What's an... amusement park ride?" he asked, carefully pronouncing the words she had said.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it. But the answer to your question is, no, I'm not a sailor."</p><p>Edward's expression twisted in confusion. "Then how did you find yourself in the company of the Admiral?"</p><p>Her face darkened. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It all happened so fast."</p><p>Before he could ask anything else, she spoke. "So... tell me why you became a pirate?"</p><p>A hint of a smile played on his lips. "Do ye really want to know?"</p><p>She shrugged and smiled. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."</p><p>He looked back out to the horizon, which was growing darker. "Very well. I turned to the sea because I was searching for something."</p><p>She cocked her head, listening intently. God, he thought, she'll be the very death of me.</p><p>"Something? Like what?"</p><p>"More than what an ordinary life could offer. I spent so much of my life proud to follow the law before I realized how many people suffer under its rule." His hands clenched into fists involuntarily against the railing as he spoke. He took a deep breath and turned to meet her eyes.</p><p>With a sigh, he added, "I'd rather be a free man in a dangerous profession than a safe fool oblivious to the harm he causes."</p><p>A small smile played on Claire's lips as she listened to him speak. "Well, then. Did you find what you were looking for?" She stared at him, awaiting his answer, as if she were studying him. Edward knew he wasn't altogether awful to look at; women had always paid attention to him whether he wanted them to or not. But he found himself wondering if she found him pleasing to look at.</p><p>"Nay, not yet." He turned away, trying to rid himself of that thought. "But I have found a great many things along the way."</p><p>"Like me." Claire nudged his arm, which brought a smile to his lips.</p><p>"Aye, but we've yet to see if ye'll be naught but trouble." His eyes crinkled as he smiled broadly at her. He didn't know the last time he'd smiled so much as he had on this night, in her presence. She returned his smile with a huge one of her own, making him feel weak.</p><p>Then her demeanor changed as she said, "Well, you'll never know if I end up swimming with the fishes in the morning."</p><p>Ah God, her trial, he thought. He'd almost forgotten it himself.</p><p>"Something tells me you won't go down without a fight, Miss Bellamy."</p><p>She laughed and said, "And you'd be right about that."</p><p>The light mood shifted and Edward became aware once again of how close she was. He couldn't help but gaze into her sparkling green eyes, something about them pulled him in. She tilted her face towards his and without thinking, he mirrored her movement, fixing his gaze on her lips.</p><p>"Edward..."</p><p>His eyes darkened as he began to close the remaining distance between them. He knew he shouldn't let this happen, but damn it, he couldn't help himself. Just before their lips touched, a throat cleared behind them, startling them apart.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, Captain... but I thought I'd see if Claire would like to join us for a drink? She has to be getting bored up here with the likes of you," Charlie said, throwing a wink at Claire. She stood, hands on hips, with a knowing smile as her gaze passed back and forth between the two of them.</p><p>Edward cleared his throat, his face flushed. "Ah, yes, I'm sure Claire would be delighted. Thank ye, Charlie." He risked a glance at Claire who looked as if she were trying to suppress a laugh. She didn't appear embarrassed at all, to his amazement.</p><p>Claire rose from her place next to him, touching his arm as she did, which sent a shiver down his spine. "Thank you... Edward." Her voice was barely more than a whisper and hearing his name on her lips like that was almost more than he could bear.</p><p>He watched her disappear down the ladder while Charlie grinned at him like a Cheshire cat. He scowled at her and soon she was gone as well.</p><p>Great God Almighty, he thought, putting his head in his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rum and True Religion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Claire stepped off the crow's nest ladder and back onto the deck, Robert stood in her path. He seethed with anger and grabbed her arm before she could follow Charlie.</p><p>"Let go of me!" she yelled, but could barely hear her own voice above the singing and festivities that were going on all around them. She tried to pull her arm free, but he dug his fingers into her flesh even harder.</p><p>He snarled his upper lip and glared at her. "Been busy bewitching our captain, I see. You can't fool me, girl," he said, leaning closer and dropping his voice to a low growl. "I know what you are."</p><p>She stopped trying to free herself and stared at him. "What do you mean?" How could he know?</p><p>Before he could answer, Charlie strode up, clearly vexed. "What's this now? Unhand her, Robert!" she exclaimed, seeing his hand wrapped around Claire's bicep.</p><p>He quickly loosened his grip, letting her go. She rubbed her arm where he had a hold of her; no doubt it would leave an ugly bruise.</p><p>"Robert, I'm vouching for Claire tonight. Her trial is in the morning, until then there's no need to be so nasty." Charlie narrowed her eyes at Robert while looping her arm through Claire's. "I'm sorry, love," she said, steering her away from Robert and towards the group of raucous pirates.</p><p>Claire breathed a sigh of relief but felt Robert's burning gaze on her back. She still wondered what he meant. Surely he can't know how I arrived here, she thought. How could he?</p><p>"Do you like rum, love?" Charlie asked, placing a cup full of the liquor in her hand with a laugh. She brought the cup to her nose and inhaled the spicy, bold scent. Why not? she thought, turning the cup up and downing the contents in one gulp.</p><p>She hadn't noticed them watching her, but the pirates broke out into cheers as Claire drank. She smiled and held the cup out for more, noticing Robert still watching and glaring from afar. To hell with him, she thought.</p><p>"The bloody barrel's gone dry!" one of them yelled out, which resulted in boos and much cursing. Claire was sorry to hear that, she had just tossed back her second cup and was beginning to feel much better about her circumstances. She could use a few more of those.</p><p>Charlie stood, taking Claire's arm again, which made her sway on her feet. Alright, she thought, maybe I don't need a few more of those after all. "No worries, mates! Claire and I will bring up another barrel from below!"</p><p>This elicited whoops and cheers from them all and Claire tottered along behind Charlie as best she could. They reached a staircase that led below deck and she wondered how on earth she'd manage without breaking her neck.</p><p>It was dark and Claire kept one hand on the wall while carefully placing one foot in front of the other, feeling each step before she put her weight down. She felt dizzy from the rum and found her thoughts were jumbling together. Why were they going down the stairs again? Oh yes, more rum, she remembered.</p><p>"Come on, hurry up!" Charlie called, already down below. Claire's eyes were adjusting to the dim light and she could make out a Charlie-shaped image in front of her. She carefully made her way there, only to bump right into Charlie.</p><p>"Sorry!" Claire said with a giggle. Charlie laughed too.</p><p>"Not much of a drinker, are ye? That's quite alright, love," she said, still laughing and feeling around the casks and barrels that were stacked all around. "Ah, here we are. Help me with this?"</p><p>The two of them somehow managed to heave the barrel up onto their shoulders and transport it up to the main deck without dropping it, laughing all the way. Claire wasn't sure she had been much help at all, but the reveling pirates shouted with appreciation when Charlie and Claire lowered the barrel of rum and the spirits began flowing freely once again.</p><p>"Couldn't have done it without you, love," Charlie said with a wink and tapped her cup against Claire's.</p><p>"Somehow, I think you could've," Claire said, laughing and tossing back yet another cup full of the liquor.</p><p>She noticed the others looking at her, some with smiles and some with scowls. Clearly she hadn't won everyone over, she thought with a sigh.</p><p>Charlie leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I'll bet Kendrick, the one there in the yellow headscarf, would sing you a song if you ask sweetly enough."</p><p>It dawned on Claire that Charlie was trying to help her get to know the crew tonight, in the hopes they would vote to spare her life in the morning. Her throat constricted with the effort of holding back tears that wanted to come. What if it wasn't enough, what if they voted to put her to death in the morning anyway?</p><p>She blinked several times and smiled at Charlie, taking the bait. "Kendrick, I hear you have quite a voice. Would you sing for us?"</p><p>The young pirate let out a loud belch. "I dunno..."</p><p>"Come on, I think we're just drunk enough to enjoy it for a change," the woman sitting next to him said, punching his shoulder playfully. The crew broke out into laughter.</p><p>"Please?" Claire added, giving him the sweetest smile she could muster.</p><p>He chuckled. "Well, if the lass insists..."</p><p>Kendrick started singing softly, his voice clear and bright in the peaceful night. Everyone quieted down to listen.</p><p>Fare thee well, my lovely Dinah,</p><p>A thousand times adieu...</p><p>One by one, the others joined in. Claire leaned against the railing and closed her eyes, letting their voices and the sounds of the sea wash over her.</p><p>And still I live in hope to see</p><p>The Holy Ground once more...</p><p>"Alright, there?" A voice startled Claire. She opened her eyes to see Charlie by her side with a worried expression.</p><p>"Yeah, I just... I guess I didn't realize how much I miss home."</p><p>Charlie smiled sadly and looked out at the water. "Don't we all, love. Don't we all."</p><p>After awhile, the singing died down as the drinking continued in earnest.</p><p>"To the fastest ship on the seven seas!" Kendrick cried.</p><p>"To jammed rudders!" another pirate said, holding his cup high.</p><p>"To never running out of rum!" Claire called out, feeling quite tipsy. The crew broke into laughter.</p><p>"Hear, hear!" Charlie shouted, raising her cup. Everyone cheered and drank with her.</p><p>Across the deck, Claire noticed Robert standing alone with his drink, watching her with blazing eyes. She did her best to ignore him and joined in the revelry with the rest of the crew. Finally, he crossed the deck to stand next to her when the others were distracted with another song.</p><p>"Come with me, Miss Bellamy."</p><p>He took hold of her for the second time that evening, this time around the waist--half dragging and half carrying her away.</p><p>"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled, but no one seemed to hear. She struggled against him, thinking this was becoming a bit tedious, when Edward appeared before them.</p><p>His dark eyes burned as his gaze fell upon Robert's arms around her waist. His hand went to the hilt of his sword as he said, "Let her go. NOW."</p><p>Robert stopped and did as his captain commanded, but not without a scowl. He held his hands up in front of himself. "She's bewitched you, Edward, can't you see it? We should toss her overboard now and be done with her."</p><p>Edward stepped between her and Robert, pushing Claire behind himself. The two men glared at one another for a few moments while the crew quieted down, taking notice of the confrontation. </p><p>"Don't touch her again. Do you understand me?"</p><p>Robert scoffed, looking away. "You're enthralled by this... WITCH." He turned to the rest of the crew, who were standing around, staring at Edward and Robert with wide eyes.</p><p>"I'm not a witch!" Claire called out from behind Edward, suddenly feeling faint and a bit queasy. Her stomach churned with the motion of the ship, rocking to and fro on the water. She looked to Edward, reaching out to him for support when she heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Claire? CLAIRE?" It was Steve's voice, her agent!</p><p>"I'm here! I'm right here!" she called out. She felt her legs give out and Edward caught her, holding her tightly against himself.</p><p>"Listen to her, Edward. The girl's daft," Robert said, looking around for support from the others. The crew remained silent, watching quietly as Edward carefully held Claire, her head lolling back onto his shoulder.</p><p>Charlie rushed forward to help support her. "We've got you, love," she said, taking one of Claire's arms and placing it around her neck as Edward did the same.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" Claire asked them, slurring her words together. She tried to move her legs, to keep up with the two of them as they led her away, but her knees didn't seem to want to bend.</p><p>"Shhh... it's alright, Miss Bellamy. Ye've had quite a day.... I'll take care of ye," Edward whispered. His voice, soft and low, soothed her. His words sounded so pure and true, she couldn't help but believe them.</p><p>The two of them helped her below deck, heading towards what she assumed was Edward's cabin, where he had promised she could stay the night. Claire could hear Robert, still ranting and raving to the crew. Her thoughts, although still fuzzy, drifted to the decision that awaited the crew the following the morning--her fate. Her heart dropped when she realized the last few minutes had probably determined the outcome. How could they ever vote to keep her aboard after seeing her behave so strangely and hearing Robert's accusations?</p><p>Edward continued to whisper to her as they made their way to his cabin, telling her she was alright and that everything was going to be fine. Would it though? Could the captain keep her safe?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quest for Ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lieutenant Oliver Cochrane made his way below the main deck of The Intrepid to the brig, where the prisoners were being held. His crew had captured the small pirate ship, The Retribution, earlier in the day in the waters near Tiburon, and had thrown the surviving prisoners down below at his order.</p><p>His brow furrowed as he approached the cell, several of his men in his wake. A half dozen dirty, bedraggled men lay in various states of injury and filth.</p><p>He didn’t understand where Mortimer’s ship had gone. He’d had The Intrepid patrolling the coast of Haiti near Tiburon for days with no sign of Poseidon’s Revenge. Luckily, The Retribution had sailed into their sights and his crew had taken it easily.</p><p>“You there, are you the captain?” Oliver asked one of them.</p><p>The man met Oliver’s gaze with a steely one of his own. “Aye.”</p><p>Oliver turned to one of his men and nodded in the man’s direction. The officer rushed to unlock the cell while two others stepped inside and heaved the prisoner to his feet, one holding each of his arms. They deposited him onto a barrel and promptly tied his hands together with a rope. The pirate captain glared at Oliver as he stood watching, hands clasped behind his back.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, the Lieutenant said, “I am in need of information. Should you choose to provide it to me, I’ll see to it that you and your men arrive safely in Tiburon with coin to spare.”</p><p>The prisoner spat at Oliver’s feet and snarled. “And me ship?”</p><p>Oliver watched as one of his men struck the pirate captain for that act of defiance. The man grunted in pain. “Property of the British Royal Navy now. You’re lucky we’ve spared your lives.”</p><p>The other prisoners moaned and wailed, hissing their dissent. Oliver’s men threatened them until they finally settled down.</p><p>“Lucky.” The pirate captain scoffed. He risked a glance at what remained of his crew. “What information are ye after then?”</p><p>Oliver smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. “I had a feeling you’d be a reasonable man, captain. I need to know where to find Poseidon’s Revenge and its captain, Edward Mortimer.”</p><p>The pirate captain laughed before one of Oliver’s officers knocked him in the head with the butt of a rifle. He yelped, covering his head with his arms. “What the devil do ye want with ‘im?”</p><p>“That is not your concern. I know that you careened your ship in Mortimer’s home port of Tiburon recently,” Oliver circled the man as he spoke with one hand behind his back while the other rested on his chin, as if in deep thought. “I also know you’re a captain who takes care of his men, as evidenced here today by your willingness to share information with me to spare the lives of your crew. Being such a captain, I know you paid attention while you were in Tiburon--finding out where the merchant ships are headed and who’s after what prize. Isn’t that right?” Oliver stopped and faced the man, bending down on one knee to meet his gaze.</p><p>The pirate captain turned away. “So what?”</p><p>“So I think you know exactly where The Revenge is headed. And I think you want to tell me. NOW.”</p><p>Oliver let his hand rest on the hilt of his sword as he held eye contact with the pirate captain. The man had to know this was his only chance of survival; the only chance to save what remained of his crew. If he refused... Oliver had no further use of the man and his disheveled buccaneers.</p><p>The pirate captain’s beady eyes darted from Oliver to his men, who grumbled and moaned in the cell. After a few moments, he met Oliver’s gaze and simply said, “Port Royal.”</p><p>Port Royal. Damn it. Over a day and a half away, and that was if the weather held. But why was Mortimer headed there? Tiburon would’ve made much more sense, he thought.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“How the hell should I know? Ye wanted to know where he’s goin’, well now ye know.”</p><p>Oliver stood abruptly and motioned to his men. They hauled the pirate captain to his feet and back to the cell, to much protestation.</p><p>“What about our deal?” the man yelled over the shouting of his crew and the officers who were trying to quell them.</p><p>Oliver turned before walking out of the brig. “You have my word, captain. You and your men will be deposited safely in Tiburon… when we return.” With that, he strode away, the sounds of cursing and yelling following him.</p><p>He had to find out why The Revenge had set sail for Port Royal. Did his father know about this, was it part of his obsession with Mortimer as of late? Did it have something to do with the woman? He felt a sense of urgency when he thought of her. How was she faring aboard Mortimer's ship? Questions ricocheted inside his brain as he made his way to the main deck. He headed straight for the helm, there was no time to spare.</p><p>“Set a course for Port Royal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>